Beauty not of this world
by Dangerously Ensouled
Summary: Thor and Loki, two Asgardian brothers arrive on Happy Harbour accidently and find things that neither had ever expected. Loki/Zatanna and Possible THOR/?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This just came to me and so, I wrote it up! Happy reading!

Summary-Two Asgardians appear on Happy Harbour accidently and now they must find their way home..but this new world holds things beyond even their wildest dreams.

**Beauty not of this world**

The birds, fish and the other animals surrounding Happy Harbour could feel the energy fluctuations and so, they scattered in all and any directions that would lead them away from the island as quick as possible. Something old and powerful was clawing at the very fabric that kept worlds, universes and entire dimensions apart for their own good.

Waves ran up as far as they could one after the other, each sweep of the salty sea water was more violent the previous. The calm skies began to slowly give way to dark clouds.

The golden sands of Happy Harbour had not seen an oncoming storm of this magnitude in decades, the closest it came to a storm was a 5 minute drizzle and that was all as it quickly turned to blue skies and warm days…but this was something different.

Suddenly the sound of thunder rolled across the island and then lightning came streaking down, striking the sand below with such force, it shook the entire island; cars alarms began to cry out, windows belonging to nearby houses cracked under the strain of the might of lightning meeting earth.

But this lighting was not like ordinary lightning, it was coloured green and blue for one thing. Where it struck, it had created hole and from this hole, slowly emerged two young men. The first to emerge into direct glare of moonlight was a tall, muscular young lad with blonde hair wrapped in a piece of silk to form a pony-tail. He wore body-armour that appeared to be something out of a fantasy game or film.

It was made of solid steel it seemed and coloured dark blue. He wore similar trousers only less with the metal and big clunky boots. But, the most intriguing artefact was the hammer he wielded in his right hand; it was a short but large grey lump hammer. On the side of the grey head of the hammer was a small dark blue circle and it seemed to illuminate the darkness around them.

"Fantastic! Marvellous! Wonderful!" A voice cried out from behind the hammer wielder.

"Enough. I have listened to your false praise enough for one day." The hammer wielder told the voice.

"No. But, I must congratulate you on your sheer magnificence of exceeding the great barriers of utter stupidity!" The voice roared in the silence as it emerged with a body under the moonlight.

The voice belonged to a young man just as tall as the first but leaner. He wore a long dark green coat with similar steel armour hidden underneath the coat and slick jet black hair.

"Come now..You are to blame just as I."

"It was your idea to chase those Elf Lady-Folk across the worlds. It was your plan to trick Heimdell. And it was you who fiddled unknowingly with the mechanics of the Bifrost." The green one retorted.

"Very well. Yes, it was 'I' who wished to spend a night with a beautiful Elf Lady. So, 'I' dragged you across Asgard in chase of them. It was 'I' who fiddled with the Bifrost in order to travel through the stars to Alfheim, the world of Light Elves." The blue one confessed . "But who actually tricked Heimdell?"

"THOR! IT WAS YOU!"

"No..It was you Loki!" Thor pointed with his hammer. "You took on Fathers image and deceived Heimdell, the Guardian of Worlds, the Master of the Gate into thinking you were his King and it was his King that demanded he visit the Armoury for new armour..Seriously brother, visit the armoury?"

"I panicked. I did not know what else to send him away for."

"You could have told him to send his King to Alfheim, world of the Light Elves as HIS King had official Kingly business!" Thor laughed looking up at the skies that he and his brother had tumbled down from.

"This realm is not of familiar feelings, Brother." Loki whispered as he finally for the first time since their arrival had a moment to concentrate on his new surroundings.

Thor broke from his laughter wiping his teary eyes and taking a deep breath of air before joining his brother in the inspection of this world that they had fallen on. It was nowhere as beautiful and radiant as the world of Alfheim, there were no beautiful purple trees, no golden and silver encrusted sand shores… No…Elf-Ladies.

"For once, I fear you are right." Thor replied, as he dreaded remembering pulling any and all levers that he could find on the Bifrost control centre.

The Bifrost was a creation of great power..dark power, used by the Elders to travel across worlds and universes far beyond even the reaches of Asgardian God-Magic..and not to be used by an overzealous Asgardian Prince in search of kisses from a pretty Elf maiden.

"We must find our way back home at once." Loki turned to Thor.

"Come brother, where is your sense of adventure." Thor raised his hammer with a smile of excitement.

"I fear I have left it back at Asgard." Loki replied cautiously scanning the area that lay beyond the golden sands and past the green trees.

"Perhaps this is what they call Midgard." Thor began to go over the countless stories his Father and Grandfather had told him about the realm of Midgard that belonged to the Humans..or Mortals as they were also known as, the stories of Midgard were about great battles between Men, Demons and Gods in his mind.

Loki was also taking a stroll down memory lane, only he was less enthused, he remembered the same stories but his focus was on the part were Men killed the demons and banished the Gods from Midgard..often violently. He and his brother needed to leave this place as quick as possible.

"Thor…" Loki called out his brother's name, but his brother began to walk forward towards the trees.

"ODIN-SON!" Loki shouted reaching out for Thor, but his brother only pulled away and walked faster.

"We do not know what lies beyond those trees." Loki followed his brother and tried to persuade him away from this mad thought of exploring a world foreign to them. "Perhaps there are Frost Giants awaiting us!"

"It is too warm for a Frost Giants liking." Thor continued to strive ahead.

"Perhaps, Dark Elves reside here." Loki called out, sweat dripping down his forehead in fear of what dangers were hidden on this unknowing world for two Asgardians barely at the age of Manhood.

"The air is too clean." Thor replied. He hated his brother sometimes for being nothing but an utter coward, Asgardians were supposed to be brave and strong…his brother was …smart.. Asgardians were supposed to die in battle, it was the greatest honour..his brother tried to avoid confrontation.

"We are Gods. Nothing can hurt us." Thor told Loki

"I beg to differ." Loki took a hold of Thor's arm and pulled him around. "Think of all those stories of Midgard conquests…The Gods..don't choose to leave…they are forced to leave!"

"Father was right." Thor shook his head in disappointment, Loki eyes dropped in shame, he had seen his Father do exactly the same many times before just as his brother was doing now.

"Right about what?" Loki asked closing his hand into a fist.

"You're a disappointment." Thor answered Loki, only to be struck down by his brother's fist.

"Big mistake!" Thor roared dropping his hammer, as the hammer fell to the sand, it sent another tremor across the island, a ripple shuddered through the calm dark waters of the sea.

Thor came forward and grabbed a hold of Loki's coat collar, only to watch his brother disappear and then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of green, he turned striking fast and true, Loki was stunned for a moment but they were both use to fighting each other and went back and forth.

Opposite the beach, half a mile out in the cold waters of Happy Harbour sat a stealth ship, silently watching the on-goings of the two brothers as they fought each other. Inside were two familiar residents of Happy Harbour. Nightwing and the new Robin, Tim Drake.

The two protégés of Batman sat monitoring the activity that was taking place on the island for the last five minutes, they had seen the weather changes on their super-computer back at base and found a point of origin on the island, were the surge was most positive and arrived just seconds before the lightning created a hold in the much loved beach.

"The guy in the green is fast and he seems to have some kind of cloaking ability..he becomes invisible..or a transporting power, I'm not sure. The other guy is strong…the hammer he must carry must be very, very heavy after the seismic activity it produced when he dropped it." Nightwing spoke out loud as he watched the screens on his computer.

He was not only speaking to his comrade beside him but to the other members of his team that were positioned in various areas of the island, watching and waiting for the moment to strike out from the darkness.

"Come on Nightwing. Just give the order and I'll shut these two punks down." Connor told Nightwing.

"Wait." Nightwing whispered.

"Oh Odin-Son..You must spend a considerable time more learning how not to fight like a Rock Troll..Because you are mighty slow!" Loki teased an angry Thor but in all fairness Loki was not even trying to tease.

"SHUT UP!" Thor pounced once more only to fall through the false image his brother had created of himself, Thor fell to the sand and then proceeded to thump the ground; sand exploded from his sheer Asgardian might and rained back down.

"Let us leave." Loki tried to once more reason with his tired brother.

"Actually, you're not going anywhere!" Conner shouted emerging from the darkness of the trees.

Loki turned towards the voice that had startled him; Thor rose up and stepped between his brother and the young man clad in black with a red "S" on his chest. The Asgardians suddenly came to the realisation that they were surrounded, on the right there stood two others, a green female with red hair and another green boy. On their left, stood a girl clad in green with a bow and arrow stared directly at them and a guy clad in red armour with odd yellow bulging eyes.

"Give up and no one gets hurt!" Connor told the two.

"You are quite wise. So why don't you give up." Thor smiled.

"5 against 2" Megan spoke up as she began to levitate in order to show these two what she was capable of.

"I like those odds!" Loki stepped forward joining his brother shoulder to shoulder and he moved his arms and legs to become more nimble.

"Come on Princess. Think it through wisely!" Kid Flash tried his best at negotiations which would have worked if it were not for the use of the one word that that Thor Odin-Son disliked more than anything else….Princess…demoralising and humiliating….a word that had one result.

PAIN.

"MJOLNIR!" Thor yelled.

Nightwing watched as the hammer flew up and spun towards the two Happy Harbour intruders with such force and speed that it swept up the sand in its path and created a deluge of golden sand grains, it suddenly came to a stop as it reached Thor's hand, the circle on the hammerhead glowed a little brighter and darker as if the hammer itself were angry.

"COME NOW!" Thor called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone knew that the fastest man on the planet was the great Barry Allan or known as The Flash to most.

The fastest boy in the world, was Wally West, otherwise known as Kid Flash. Kid Flash was so fast that he could run across water, he once ran all the way across the country and back to bring home one of Central City's famous Pepperoni pizzas for the gang in less then 8 minutes…course, if you take out the waiting period and bad customer service…it probably would have taken Kid Flash maybe 4 minutes..if that.. to return..

But right here, on the golden beach of Happy Harbour, no one could have foreseen this. The blonde haired teenager that was clad in medieval with a touch of fantasy armour had taken an instant disliking to the speedster..maybe it was the "Princess" comment..Kid Flash couldn't be sure.

Before, Wally could make a dash towards the blonde haired buffoon, he saw it. The hammer flew across from the hand of the blonde haired one known as Thor and caught him straight on the chin and then as if it possessed its own will, it returned magically back to the hand of Thor, who made a grunt as he caught his hammer with a satisfied grin across his face.

Wally was laid out cold and deep in the land of slumber.

"TAKE EM!" Connor roared as he charged forward.

"Wait!" Nightwing yelled sitting on the coast as he watched helplessly in his stealth boat.

Thor moved forward to meet Connor, he swung Mjolnir and missed. Connor counted on this mistake and planted a left hook to Thor's defenceless rib-cage, Thor growled pulling the pain in and continued his attack by swinging harder and faster.

"You." Loki pointed at Megan. "You're the strongest."

"I don't think you realise how strong." Megan smiled as she pulled herself into the air, her eyes began to turn a dark shade of red as she began to concentrate on incapacitating her green clad enemy.

Megan had the ability of Telekenisis and Telepathy, right now she was using her Telepathy powers to gain a hold on this trickster that could create false images of himself but her ability seemed fruitless, there was nothing there as if..he did not exist..or maybe..he was not there but he was standing right in front of her with a big creepy smile..Unless…

"I don't think you're as strong as you think you are." A voice came ushering into her head and then all of a sudden flames roared up from the beach below, Megan felt the flames lick at her green skin and scratch at her, burning her.

"HELP!" She screamed as she tried to escape but the flames chased her across the beach, growing hotter and more ferocious, burning everything in its path to taste her sweet Martian flesh.

Artemis, Nightwing, Robin and Garfield (Beast Boy) watched helplessly as Megan fell from the sky and landed on the sand.

"Uhhhh…Nightwing…" Garfield felt the pangs of fear take hold as he watched Connor battle the hammer wielder and Megan fall foul of the green trickster mind tricks.

"I'm coming!" Nightwing yelled as he deactivated the stealth mode on the mini-war ship that Batman had designed for his protégés to protect Happy Harbour from water attacks. He turned on the engines and blasted full speed towards the beach.

"A simple trick my Mother taught me." Loki smiled as he admired his handiwork , he had slipped into Megans mind without her even knowing as she was fully concentrated on the false image he had created of himself and then he had simply pulled her greatest fear forward and the Megan did the rest by giving into her weakness.

Thor caught Connor across the shoulder with Mjolnir and then capitalised with a brutal shot to the ribs and followed magnificently with swing of his hammer that caught Connor across the jaw, Thor smiled as he thought even Odin would be jealous of this mighty blow.

The Asgardian waited for half a second as Connor hit the ground with a small thud that sent a shiver down the spine of the island And then the impossible happened. Thor had turned Rock Trolls to dust with Mjolnir, he had beaten down Frost Giants with his hammer and it was this hammer that was forged from the heart of a dying star, it was the greatest of absolute power..it was God Magic, nothing could withstand its fury and yet this boy, belonging to one retched world known as Earth..Mid-gard…this boy was able to simply rise up after taking a beating even Algrim, the greatest of the Dark Elves would fail to return from.

"What devilry is this?" Thor asked in disbelief.

"It called Kryptonian." Connor smirked dashing forward and planting a fierce right hook to Thor face.

Artemis fired shot after shot but the green one known as Loki was fast and agile, and every now and then, he would duplicate himself and then create a triplicate to throw her off. But if it was not for Beast Boy, Artemis would have been a goner long ago as Artemis and Beast Boy took it in turns to attack Loki, Beast Boy was no threat as Loki thumped him with punches in whatever form the shapeshifting Young Justice member took. Artemis watched as green T-Rex tried to chomp Loki's head off, but Loki simply held his clamping jaws open and then threw him across the sand.

At which point, Artemis fired another arrow. This time..she got the punk!

The boxing glove arrow caught Loki across the face but he only seemed amused as evidenced by his smirk that grew larger and larger. He marched towards her flicking at arrows she sent toward him.

"We, train children of tender ages to fire more faster and dare I say it..more accurate shots at our Academy!" Loki told Artemis as he made his way toward her. "I could teach you..if you wish it."

"Back off!" Artemis yelled reaching for another quiver only to realize that she was all out. She took half a second to think and realised that all her other gadgets were on the kitchen counter, the Young Justice team had had to suit up immediately, the moment these two perps had arrived…she had barely enough time to grab her bow and arrows…

"I have a boyfriend!" Artemis told Loki as he glanced at a fallen Wally.

"You misunderstand young maiden. I do not wish to court you…nor do I wish to contest for your hand in marriage. I thought but simply I could teach you how to fire arrows." Loki smiled, but unfortunately that is the one thing one should never say to a five time world archery champion.

"Ok.."Artemis smiled and took out from her pocket her hidden weapon. It was the thing she kept for extreme emergencies, if everything else was to fail..it was a pocket pen shaped taser, small and indiscrete and more importantly dangerously effective.

"The first point to note young maiden is that—" As Loki began to draw closer and begin his lecture of how to be a better archer, Artemis drew the taser pen and pointed it directly at the Asgardians face chest and clicked the button were someone would press to begin writing, but with this pen, a small silver spike flew across and pinned itself on Loki's coat and then Loki felt for once on this little backwater planet the closest thing to pain..It was excruciating as electricity ran through him and threw him to his knees, his brother had done this to him growing up and although he had been electrocuted countless times…it was and always will be. Painful.

"COME!" Thor ducked as Connor threw a jab. "So slow!"

"Yeah?" Connor took a moment taking a step back.

"Does the mighty Boy-Man yield to his true superior?" Thor joked throwing his hands up.

Connor closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating his anger and then opened his eyes. Thor who bellowed in laughter stopped taking a good look at the Kryptonians eyes that gleamed a dark red and fixed on him.

Artemis moved forward, ready to lock down Loki with her specially designed handcuffs that were given to her courtesy of Queen Industries. Loki lay on the floor unmoving, face first in the sand.

"STAY DOWN!" Artemis yelled orders as she reached behind her back for her shiny silver cuffs.

Artemis grabbed hold of Loki's right wrist and placed one cuff on and as she reached for the other, Loki turned quickly pulling her to the ground, Artemis struggled but Loki was stronger and bigger. A few mere seconds later, Artemis found herself face first in the sand.

"I have spent a childhood learning to break free from restraints. Some tangible, others not so…" Loki told Artemis.

All of a sudden, Thor flew across and crashed into the ditch that was created on their arrival to Earth. Loki moved too fast for Connors fiery gaze that had incapacitated his brother.

"Tis quite a feat to bring down my brother. You should be happy and yield, while you still draw breath." Loki told Connor who cooled his anger and burning eyes.

"RAAARRHHH!" Connor growled fiercely super-speeding straight into Loki, both hit the sand with a thud, Loki locked Connors arms with his leg, a move similar to an arm-bar, Connor fell backward, his rage had blinded him. And Loki had seen this and exploited it perfectly.

"Surrender!" Loki shouted.

"Never!" Connor yelled back.

"Then die!" Thor's echoed as he charged towards the Kryptonian with his hammer held high. Connor was caught in a hold he could not break away from and his skull was on its way to being cracked wide open.

"WAIT!" Nightwing's voice cut through the battle cries and stopped Thor in his path.

"Another one!" Thor turned.

"I don't want to fight!" Nightwing stated his position.

"Finally, the one that knows his place." Thor smirked.

"No." Nightwing shook his head. "We're at a stalemate. Neither side will win."

"Stalemate? My brother and I have taken down five of your people..I think we are victors." Loki told Nightwing as he released his grip on Connors right arm, the half-Kryptonian landed on his back clutching at his bruised arm.

"For now." Nightwing glared. "But I have others on their way as we speak. This is our home and we'll do what we have to in order to protect our own!"

Loki rose up from the sand and joined his brother side by side.

" I am Loki and this is my brother, Thor. We do not want war. We hail from Asgard and seem to find ourselves lost. We simply wish to return home." Loki slowly approached Nightwing, who put out his hand in a sign of friendship, Loki took it.

"I'm Nightwing. And this is Happy Harbour." Nightwing smiled. "I'm sure we can help you get back home."

"We are most grat-" Before Thor could say his peace, a rush of wind shot past and Thor felt the force of the world's fastest boy's punch as he hit the ground.

"How do you like that Princess?" Wally asked as he stood finally awoken after being knocked unconscious by Mjolnir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Nightwing walked beside Loki as he led them to the phone booth that would take them to Young Justice Headquarters. Nightwing was in his black armour with his blue sigil displayed on his chest, Loki and Thor seemed to heed his every word as they saw him as a General that had led his army to battle, something both Asgardians were taught by their Father Odin. If one is brave enough to command an army, he is brave enough to join them in battle was what their Father had drilled into them.

And Nightwing unknowingly had garnered the greatest of respect from both Asgardians.

"Sorry about Wally." Nightwing found himself apologising time and time again for Wally's attack, course Wally didn't see it like that, he was attacked and he retaliated.

And so to avoid any more conflict, Nightwing had separated the Asgardians from the team.

"Do not fret. I shall find my moment to settle this." Thor mumbled as he rubbed his sore chin.

"No, you shall not receive the chance to hurt another. It was a simple mistake." Loki replied to Thor's threat. Both Asgardians were bruised and battered, Thor right eye was on its way to being a black eye and his chin had reddened. Loki was fine but every now and then he would rub the spot were Artemis had shocked him.

"Again, all I can do is apologise." Nightwing told the brothers, the last thing he wanted was another fight that could level Happy Harbour to dust.

All though his team had agreed amongst each other that it was a draw, Nightwing would have argued that, his team were on the losing side of the fight; his foster father had drilled into him that logic should triumph over emotions and ego. And right now, these two intruders should be treated as friend rather than foe.

"What is this?" Thor asked curious as they were led into a phone booth.

"It's a boom tube. It will send you to our headquarters." Nightwing told Thor.

"Boooom..Toobe…" Loki mumbled the words that were completely foreign to him.

"A teleportation device." Nightwing elaborated.

"Ahh.. Your own Bifrost!" Loki compared the boom tube to their own teleportation system.

"Bi—frost?" Nightwing looked puzzeled.

"_NIGHTWING!"_ Megan's voice came bellowing into Nightwings head, the psychic link was still active among the team.

"_Yes, Meg?"_ Nightwing mentally replied.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING? THEY ARE COMPLETE STRANGERS! WHY NOT TELL THEM YOUR IDENTITY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT?"_ Meg was furious at Nightwings sudden breaking of all Young Justice protocols.

"_Meg, I have everything under control."_ Nightwing replied, before adding._ "And please lower the tone." _

Nightwing felt an urge to begin revealing all his thoughts and realised that Megan was trying to pry into his thoughts and so he began to delve into his past and pull forth his most treasured memories, the years he spent in Haleys Circus. Megan found herself clouded with the childhood memories filled with happiness and wonder, she couldn't force Nightwing to think of anything else but that.

"_Meg, please stop trying to read my thoughts…Or, I'll tell John." _Nightwing waited for a reply.

"_FINE!"_ Meg shouted.

Nightwing heard the chatter of the other members.

"_I could have taken him..if he didn't have his stupid hammer!"_ Connor grumbled.

"_That Loki punk's gonna get his ass handed to him if he tries to give me archery lesson.."_ Artemis made a unheard threat to the Asgardian.

"_What the heck happened?"_ Wally asked.

"_Megan, please cut the live feed."_ Nightwing asked Megan and then the chatter ended. Beautiful silence, well as silent as Nightwings head could get, just him and his paranoia. Batman had thought him how to detect an intruder in his mind, there were subtle signs such as an overwhelming desire to think about something that was not even on his mind at the time, another was a scratching sensation. Batman had taught him well.

"Ok..Thor, you go in first." Nightwing told Thor. "And, can I ask one favour?"

"Of course."

"I'm gonna need to take your hammer from you…It just…The boom tube won't let anyone not known on our system walk in with an unrecognised weapon."

"If it was anything else, we would abide. But unfortunately, my brother cannot hand you his hammer. It is his special hammer." Loki told Nightwing who looked unconvinced as he glared through his white lens from his black domino mask.

"I won't do anything to your special hammer. I promise." Nightwing tried reassuring the Asgardian.

"It is not Mjolnir that I am concerned about. It is you Earthling, and your fragile structure." Thor smirked.

"Give Mjolnir to Night-Wing." Loki told Thor and so his brother passed his hammer to the young man clad in armour.

Nightwing reached out and grabbed a hold of the handle and then felt something he had never experienced, the weight of the object was incredible, it was like trying to hold a mountain up, Mjolnir took his arm down and it crashed on the concrete below. Nightwing growled and grunted as he tried to lift the hammer, he applied both hands, put his back into the lifting and cried out trying to lift the object, but it seemed unwilling to move as if it was glued to the ground, Nightwing released his grip in fear of causing permanent damage to himself. Loki and Thor burst out in laughter.

"It is a special hammer." Nightwing tried to laugh along with them but in truth he was ashamed and humiliated.

"It is. And it only answers to Thor. It is the purest of what Asgardians call God Magic and it is bound to him." Loki explained as to why Nightwing failed to hold up the hammer. "Even I cannot hold up Mjolnir."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Nightwing chuckled as he squeezed past Thor and into the phone booth, he tapped on the dial and then exited.

"Thor in you go! I've configured the system to allow you and your special hammer to enter." Nightwing said to the blonde Asgardian who picked up Mjolnir like it was an inflatable toy and walked into the phone booth.

"It may feel funny at first. But don't panic." Nightwing advised to which Thor snorted.

"I am an Asgardian Prince, panicking is not in my nature. But I am a afraid I cannot say the same for my brother." Thor laughed, Nightwing took out a remote and clicked a red button and then Loki watched his brother flooded with white light and disappear right in front of him.

"Exactly the same like our own Bifrost." Loki told Nightwing.

"It's good we have something in common." Nightwing told Loki, who stepped into the phone booth.

"We will have to wait for a minute. Let the system cool down." Nightwing took a step back and admired the sky, Loki recognised signs of nervousness.

"Do not fear. My brother and I only seek our way home." Loki reassured Nightwing. "If you fear that we will harm your friends again, please forget this thought. We mean no harm."

"That means a lot." Nightwing smirked and then clicked the red button on his remote.

Loki watched as a beam of white light covered him head to toe, then he felt his skin itch as the light took one atom at a time and transported him through a tunnel-like construct and all of a sudden he found himself beside his brother who looked more angry than usual.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Thor roared as he spun his hammer around and around over his head.

Loki realised that they were both standing in a square room with the ground, ceiling and walls made of glass and on the other side of glass stood the most beautiful girl Loki had ever laid his Asgardian eyes upon, her long raven dark hair fell down in strands, her beautiful blue shimmering eyes seemed to see the darkness and light in him.

"It is a prison!" Thor shouted striking the glass with Mjolnir only to be thrown violently back into the glass wall behind him; he landed on glass floor. He looked up at the place where he had struck, to his astonishment there was not a single crack on the glass.

Their new prison cell sat in the middle of a giant open floor, a table was positioned a few feet away and a giant circle object was at the far side of this complex, the circle suddenly lit up and out of it emerged Nightwing with scowl on his face. Nightwing walked toward them and stopped when he reached Zatanna, Blue Beetle stood a few feet behind Zatanna in his alien armour, his right arm transformed into cannon in case the brothers escaped.

"Well played." Loki clapped his hands at his enemy's marvellous display of deception.

"This is a necessary precaution." Nightwing told Loki and Thor.

"We have told you that we mean no harm." Loki reminded Nightwing of his words he had spoken only a moment before.

"You really didn't think I was going to let you just stroll right into my home after you hurt my team." Nightwing's easy going nature that was present outside was gone, now stood a man with cold exterior and emotionless voice.

"I said we meant no harm." Loki reminded Nightwing for a second time gritting his teeth. "That promise no longer remains. When my brother and I emerge from this cube..We shall introduce you to a new level of pain."

"From where I'm standing. You're the one who's going to learn about pain." Nightwing replied with equal venom injected into his usual expressionless voice.

Thor rose up and hammered at the glass, over and over again, each time a bolt of electricity shot through, he grimaced through the pain and continued to strike, harder but it was no use.

"What you see there is called a 'Neutral Box'; it absorbs any and all energy thrown against it and returns. Like this." Nightwing took out the remote and pressed a blue button this time and then Thor felt Mjolnirs power inflicted directly back to him, he was thrown once more into the glass wall behind him, this time, he lay unmoving…Mjolnirs power had been turned against him.

"_Zee. What happened to taking his hammer off him?"_ Nightwing mentally asked Zatanna.

"_I told you the moment this guy appeared in the box. I tried to pull his hammer from him but my magic fades the moment it reaches that hammer."_ Zatanna told Nightwing staring at Loki who seemed to be just fine in the box, examining the six sides of his new home; he stamped on the glass floor and looked around with a curious expression his face.

"_I tried to hold the hammer…It's like a mountain…I could even move it." _Nightwing growled mentally trying to think of anything that could possibly be that powerful.

"_What did they call it?"_ Nightwing questioned himself. _"God Magic!"_

"_God Magic?"_ Zatanna glanced at Nightwing.

"_Yeah..That's what they called it..They said it was bound to Thor and only he could wield it."_

"_That explains one or two things..." _

"_And what's that?" _

"_I've felt this before. Or something similar. When I went up against Fate..whatever their God Magic is-it's really dark and heavy stuff, I can feel the power of that hammer just rippling off."_

"_Tell me about it, my energy meters on the stealth boat were going off the chart, the moment those two arrived."_ Nightwing gave her a worried look

"_Ese..."_ A familiar voice echoed in Nightwing's head.

"_Jaime..Dude, tell me you've got something."_ Nightwing replied mentally glancing at Jaime's direction.

"_It's not good."_ Jaime Reyes who stood still and observed the two Asgardians quietly, glistening blue and black.

"_Is it ever good?"_ Zatanna tried her hand at humour in a very intense situation.

"_Doesn't matter. What you got?"_ Nightwing asked.

"_From what the Scarab is telling me. They are what it calls Negative 13."_

"_What does that mean?"_ Nightwing asked.

"_Who cares? Anything negative is bad!"_ Zatanna sounded a little nervous.

"_Scarab says that there are 15 levels of intelligent life in the Universe. Humans are 4 on the chart. It takes into account, basic intelligence, cognitive skills and abilities. Superman would be 12 on the chart..I'm 15 with the help of Scarab." _ Jaime sounded a little too happy about that from his inside voice.

"_What about me?"_ Zatanna asked curious as to where she was on the chart.

"_5"_ Blue Beetle replied.

"_5! Only 5! Uhh, I have magic powers!"_

"_Still only 5."_ Blue Beetle replied again.

"_Guys! Concentrate!"_ Nightwing yelled. _"What does the scarab mean by __**Negative.**__.13"_

"_Everything that originates from this Galaxy and Universe is a Positive which means it's supposed to be here."_ Jaime Reyes relayed what the scarab had told him.

"_Meaning. These two aren't from this Universe." _Nightwing began to put the puzzle together.

"_Or perhaps not even from this dimension."_Zatanna added.

"_This is big…we need-Batman."_ Nightwing declared slowly realising that maybe all the training in the world with Batman would not help one face a situation of this magnitude.

"_Jaime. Does the scarab say anything about possible weaknesses? How to get this hammer off him?"_ Zatanna questioned.

"_No. Last thing it said was that it would analyse and research through its data bank. And it has been quiet ever since."_ Jaime replied.

"_Does Scarab usually go silent?" _Nightwing asked.

"_Dude..It never shuts up. Even when I go to sleep… But, this is the first time it's gone totally silent!" _Jaime told Nightwing and Zatanna.

"_Guys, this aint good..this really aint good. I'm pretty sure the Scarab was stuttering the moment it first analysed those two…I mean I've never heard a computer slash alien symbiotic parasite stutter..but I'm pretty sure it started to stutter the moment it laid eyes on them."_ Jaime started to panic, Nightwing and Zatanna were perhaps nervous, but they were not as fearful as little , he knew the Scarab, it knew everything and was afraid of nothing..and for the first time, it was at odds with itself.

"_Perhaps..Scarabs not researching at all…Perhaps, its hiding."_ Nightwing told the two.

"_Hiding from what?" _Zatanna asked.

"_Let's hope we don't find out." _Jaime answered.

"_And there is one more thing."_ Blue Beetle added.

"_What's that?"_ Nightwing asked cautiously, he was not looking forward to the answer that would follow.

"_The blonde with the hammer is Negative 13. But the guy in green. He is not registering."_ Blue Beetle told Nightwing.

"_What do you mean he is not registering?"_ Nightwing looked closer at Loki who seemed to be staring back at him with a smile as if he knew was listening to their mental conversation.

"_It's like he isn't even there."_ Blue Beetle answered.

"_ZATANNA! ZAP HIM!"_ Nightwing shouted out loud, Zatanna followed his instructions and threw up her hands and sent a bolt of fire across the floor, the fire faded through the glass wall and struck Loki and then Nightwing's fear was confirmed, Loki vanished in thin air as the fire burned through him.

"I don't understand! It wasn't supposed to hurt him!" Zatanna mumbled not realising what Loki had just done.

"It didn't…He has the ability to create a false image of himself. Which means he's out there!" Nightwing told Zatanna as he ran up the glass wall and banged on it in order to get the attention of the fallen Asgardian that lay inside it.

"WHERE IS LOKI!?" Nightwing shouted at Thor, who glanced up from the floor with a smile.

"He is on his way." Thor chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Zatanna, Jaime Reyes, Connor, Wally, Artemis, Megan, Garfield and Cassie surrounded Nightwing in the central command centre of the Young Justice headquarter, the room were operations were created; strategies were formed and given the go ahead to execute. One round table sat at the centre with computers attached to the walls and flat screens hanging on all sides…this room was usually very large…but the stress of a Asgardian on the loose had caused a panic and suddenly it felt like the walls were slowly closing in on Nightwing.

Nightwing had his finger pressed down on his ear piece, he tried to calm himself but his mind was running through several tactic plans in great detail as he gave out commands.

"This is a Code Red! We have a-" Nightwing struggled to find the words as he pressed on the earpiece.

"Level 5 Threat." Said Artemis as she saw the beads of sweat emerge on the team leaders forehead as he grasped desperately at words.

"Level 5 Threat." Nightwing finished his sentence. "Report immediately once sighted and DO NOT ENGAGE!"

"How bad can this guy be?" Cassie asked ruffling her blonde hair. She like all other Young Justice members on the island had been awoken by the alarm, Nightwing slammed down his fist causing a jolt in his fellow members.

"Bad. Cassie. Very bad." Nightwing answered her question that did not really need answering.

"Okay. Let's talk options!" Nightwing straightened up.

"Right. Connor and Garfield head back to the beach and check for clues…Wally and Cassie head downtown. Megan, I need you to see if Thor knows any—" Nightwing stopped speaking as the door flung open and Loki flew into the room and landed unconscious on the table.

Captain Marvel followed with his boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Put up quite a fight…But, I got him with a heavy right hook!" Captain Marvel displayed his boxing skills to the group of wide eyed heroes.

"Niyy-Seh…" Nightwing broke the word 'NICE' down as he was in complete shock.

"Dude…That is-Where did you find him?" Wally tried to break away from the confusion and surprise.

"By the door." Captain Marvel answered completely unaware as to why the gang was baffled. To him, the Asgardian was no threat at all. He has found Loki lurking outside the headquarter doors and with one thump to the back, the Asgardian went down.

"Are you sure it's him?" Artemis asked.

"Zee." Nightwing glanced at the sorceress who zapped the Asgardian with a volt of electricity, Loki cried out in his sleep, no disappearing off into nothing. This was the real deal.

Loki. Asgardian. Unidentified Specimen.

"Yep. Its him!" Confirmed Zatanna.

Loki awoke to a blurred thumping, he turned to his right and found brother, Thor. Thor was thumping a glass wall, the Neutral Box..as Nightwing had called it..Through, Loki's deception imagery, he could see and hear what his fake version could see and hear.

"What is the matter, brother?" Loki groggily teased with half a smirk.

"The matter is that I remain in this void. I had thought you would free me from this infernal contraption!" Thor raged.

"How is it that you are not hurt." Loki enquired as to why Thor was able to thump the walls of his prison without being hurt in return.

"Their leader said that he had disarmed the box. But, if, I mis-behave, he shall arm this box once more!" Thor seemed baffled. "He believes that he can threaten me! Does he believe that I shall sit idly by and do not a thing!"

"He expects that the threat will ground your rage." Loki replied regaining his strength and noticed that he too was inside another box, similar to Thor's. The only difference was that he had a chair to sit on and was tied to it with his hands behind his back with a steel chain that bound his hands together.

"Great." The Asgardian trickster shook his head.

"You're awake." Zatanna walked up to the glass wall and tapped gently.

"Dare I say mistress? You are the most beautiful young maiden, these eyes have seen." Loki told her and watched embarrassment rise in her face, Thor watched silently with interest.

"I have questions." Zatanna told Loki trying to focus on the task at hand.

"We shall answer no questions. Not a single one you b-" Thor stopped speaking as he felt a rumble beneath his feet and suddenly the Neutral Box began to sink, Loki watched as Thor's box began to lower itself until it disappeared underground, he heard Thor shout and cry out in pain. The Neutral Box had been activated once more and any force applied on the walls would be thrown back at the blonde Asgardian.

"Now. Just you and me." Zatanna smiled.

"Perfect." Loki replied and rose up from his chair and broke the steel chain apart that did a pathetic job in trying to restrain him. Loki thought that breaking the chain would hopefully portray him as a strong and capable young man.

"Would you like a seat?" He gestured to the empty chair inside the Neutral Box for her.

"No." Zatanna answered sharply, dismissing his attempt at being cute or romantic.

"First question." Zatanna turned her back to Loki trying to avoid eye contact, but the Asgardian was fine with her perfect little rear staring back at him.

"Go ahead." Loki stated with a smirk taking a good look at Zatanna's bottom.

Zatanna turned and realised that he was pervy on her backside and threw a bolt of lighting through the box and struck Loki, who flew across the box, as he landed on the other side, he felt the wall react with equal venom as Zatanna, the wall shocked him back and sent him crashing onto the floor.

"Ahh.."Loki mumbled.

"First question! Your magic.."

"It is God Magic." Loki told Zatanna as he rose up.

"Right." Zatanna replied. "What is God Magic?"

"Where I hail from. It is the power of my people. Or more precisely it is the powers of my family. I am Loki, Son of Odin; Grandson of Bor." Loki took a step forward and bowed in greeting.

"Ok—ay." Zatanna mumbled.

"I know not of the origin of the power bestowed upon me by my Mother."

"So, you just learned it?" Zatanna tried to understand what Loki had said.

"Yes."

"What about your brother?"

"He possesses the Mjolnir. A…creation of unimaginable power..course..He never tries to learn anything." Loki muttered the last bit and heard a snort of laughter from his questioner.

"Sounds like Wally!" Zatanna smiled.

"Does Wally act himself to the great ends of foolishness?" Loki asked as he took in the wonderful sight of a beautiful smiling young lady.

"Uhh..If by that you mean is he an idiot? Then, yes..all the time." Zatanna told Loki walking along the outer wall of Neutral Box, Loki followed her with his eyes as she walked around the Box; he gently turned as she went around each corner gracefully.

"Where exactly is it that you come from?" Zatanna asked.

"Asgard. It is a place beyond the stars."

"In other words…Space."

"Spay-Sah?" Loki wrestled with the unknown word.

"The place beyond this planet."

"Yes..Correct." Loki nodded. "This is Mid-Gard. The land of mortals."

"How did you and your brother end up in Midgard?"

"We wished to journey to another world, a world known to us. We used the Bifrost, an object of great power to send us there. However, we had never actually used the Bifrost ourselves, it was always powered by Heimdall, the guardian of the gate…My brother pulled on the wrong lever and we were sent to Mid-Gard."

"Okay..so, in other words..You took your Dad's car for a joyride without thinking about the consequences." Zatanna simplified Loki's answer to one she and the other Leaguers would understand.

"I suppose if that is the Mid-Gardian way of processing the act of Gods."

"No..Its act of spoilt children." Zatanna stopped in her tracks with a frown.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Loki blurted out obviously angered by Zatanna's conclusion.

"Hey! That's what it sounds like!" Zatanna replied.

"To you perhaps..I wager that you have never broken any of your laws, being the careful citizen of Midgard that you are!" Loki smiled.

"Hey! I've broken lots of laws-I mean rules!"

"_No, you haven't!" _Jaime Reyes's voice echoed in Zatanna's mind.

"_STOP LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION!" _ Zatanna told Jaime with a mental shove as she ousted him from her mind.

"_YOU KNOW HE'S RIGHT MISS. GOODY TOO SHOES!" _Jaime's voice echoed as he was pushed away from her mind, no doubt sent by Nightwing to keep an ear on things. Zatanna was angry that Nightwing did not trust her enough to leave the questioning to her…

"What rules?" Loki asked.

Zatanna thought carefully about her acts of rebellion and could not recall a single one were she had done the opposite and continued to stare at Loki blankly.

"Thought so." Loki smiled. "Mid-Gardians, predictable."

"Hey! Newsflash!" Zatanna shouted in annoyance. "You're not on Midgard!"

"Excuse me?"

"We have done some research..You haven't travelled just across the stars..You've torn a hold through fabric of time and space and come through it..You've entered a different dimension all together!" Zatanna smirked and then watched as the penny dropped, Loki's eyes widened as he realised the magnitude of both him and his brothers actions and fell to his knees.

"How will I return home?"


End file.
